The Devil's Child
by Adazula
Summary: Amarelle has never had something resembling a normal childhood. Well unless you would count being abducted, experimented on, and eventually end up with a gang of Ravagers before the age of six. Now as an cocky eleven year old with one hell of a gift, she joins Peter in the heist of a lifetime only to find that their heist might lead to something much bigger than the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Child.

Story description: Amarelle has never had something resembling a normal childhood. Well unless you would count being abducted, experimented on, and eventually end up with a gang of space pirates before the age of six. Now as an cocky eleven year old with one hell of a gift, she joins Peter in the heist of a lifetime only to find that their heist might lead to something much bigger than the galaxy.

* * *

 **Eight years ago**

A young girl is sitting in the back of pick up truck holding a small plastic box that shows metal machinery inside. Her momma called it a "music box." Which confuses her. It's not making any music.

She looks out the window and sees the person she despises come back with food from the local fast food restaurant and pockets the music box.

"Alright here's your happy meal." An older woman grins at the unhappy four year old girl handing her the red box.

"I don't want a happy meal." She grumbles.

"Now. Now. Today is supposed to be a good day. You're meeting the Schmidts today and they are really happy to be meeting you."

"I don't want them. I want my momma." She whines.

"Well your momma should have thought twice before doing drugs"

"She didn't do drugs you fat racist cow!" The little girl chuck her happy meal at the back of the woman's head.

The woman gasps before she turns to glare at the child and slaps her harshly in the face.

"That's enough from you." She says in an angry hush voice. "You will put on a smile and meet the Schmidts with enthusiasm because I want your smart little ass out of my house and believe me when I say that you wouldn't want to be in foster care for the rest of your childhood. Understand?"

The child shuts up and looks out the car window at the forest ahead of her.

"Now let's get out of here….." The woman is about to start the car when she hears the car door fly open and turns to find the child gone and on the run.

The little girl runs as far as her legs can take her as she hears the woman swearing like hell as she tries to run after her to no avail. The child was young, hyper, and fast. Unlike the older woman.

The girl keeps running until she reaches a clearing. She looks around at the tall trees and could no longer hear the woman chasing after her.

The child tears up. Remembering that neither her or her momma deserved this. She knew that the courts split them up because her momma was poor and they lived on the wrong side of the tracks.

She then hears something and looks in the direction. It wasn't the woman. It was a pregnant raccoon running on all four of it's paws for its life.

"Huh?" She says before she hears something up above. Like an airplane, but it doesn't feel like an airplane. She looks up and falls back onto the ground in shock.

It was something strange and not from this world. It was a ship. An unusual airship. She can't make it out what it was.

A blue light beams at the raccoon and it screeches before it disappears before the little girl's eyes. Making her gasp.

The blue light then shines on her and she screams before she is also absorbed into the light. Never to be seen on earth again.

* * *

Present Day

Yondu walks through the corridor of his ship before stopping by a room of his youngest member of the ravagers.

"Alright girl. We have a few boys to pick up…What the hell?" Yondu comes in to find the child's quarters empty. A note on her bed.

Yondu,

Went with Quill. He said it was ok with you to go on up ahead for the orb. Though we both know that's bull. Don't know when or if I will be back. Bye!

-Your Tool

Yondu breathes like a bull and shouts, "BOY!"

* * *

Two figures covered in similar gear go through the harsh weather conditions of the abandoned planet that holds their prize to be reached. One obviously a child compared to the adult man they are accompanying.

The adult pulls out a scanner from his jacket and tries to work it to no avail before handing it over to child. Who instantly gets it to work just by holding it.

They see the scanner locate what they are looking for and they make their way over to the structure and get inside. When is better from what they were walking through.

The adult gestures the child that they split up and they do so as they search around the place.

The adult takes off his mask to reveal himself and puts on a pair of headphones to his Walkman and starts playing "Come and get your love."

He dances his way lip syncing and all thanks to a couple of rat hybrids over to the other side of the structure and was about to open a door when something hard hits him in the back of the head.

"Dude!" He shouts as he rips the headphones from his head. He looks up to see the child. A young girl smirking down at him from on top of a high boulder.

"You know. You could have come up with a better excuse other than that my presence is an important necessity to the mission. When clearly you could do fine without me judging by the way you danced yourself to the hold of where our prize is waiting." The young girl named Amarelle in similar gear to Peter's says as she jumps down from the boulder she was standing on.

"Just so you know. I brought you along because I could use the company. Which I'm starting to regret." Peter says rubbing the back of his head.

Amarelle definitely has the personality of a Ravager. Very cocky and a smart alec. In a way because she is smarter than most Ravagers on some level that it allows her the privilege to be even more cocky. And given that she's still a kid, she is also very moody.

For a eleven year old girl, she could pass for a skinny thirteen. Especially given her height. Her hair in pigtails is dirty blonde and she has grey eyes. She is dressed in a red leather jacket, black shirt and baggy grey cargo pants with heavy duty boots. Along with having pads and the usual protective gear. What really makes her stand apart from Peter's outfit is that she has on black fingerless gloves, leather bags and pockets on her belt for tools and gears, and an intricate pair of welding goggles that always remains on top of her head even when she is not using them.

"Please. You brought me along because I was Yondu's favorite tool and you love nothing more than to piss on his grave by stealing his favorite tools." Amarelle smirks.

"Smart ass." He says. "When did the twerp Amarelle ever become so cocky."

"From being surrounded by the very cocky Starlord himself. Which is by the way a stupid name." She says.

"Watch the attitude or you'll be spending the night in Yondu's dirty laundry." He says as he walks up the door and starts picking the lock.

"That's nothing compared to being locked up in the ship's sewage for two days. You should take notes from Yondu's buddies if you want to come up with a bigger threat." She says as the door opens.

The two walk in and see quite the prize before them.

"So this is the prize of a lifetime? What's it doing in a dump like this?" Amarelle asks scrunching her nose.

"Just waiting for me to cash in." Peter says as he walks up to glowing podium and puts down a magnetic machine on the floor and uses it to encase the orb from the podium.

"Nice. I knew it would work." Amarelle whispers.

"I will admit that while you're a constant pain in my ass, you do have some use." Peter says as he takes the orb off the magnet.

"Um….excuse me? What's exactly is your purpose?" Amarelle says before they freeze upon hearing a bunch of people.

A group of three people show up at the door of the room with their guns pointed at Peter and Amarelle.

"Drop it!" The leader, Korath, yells.

"Hey no problem at all!" Peter drops it as the two of them raise their hands.

"How do you two know about this?" The leader demands as he holds the orb.

"We're just a couple of junkers that's all. My name is Peter Quill." Peter says.

"You don't look like junkers. You're Ravagers!" Korath shouts.

"He's got a point." Amarelle says.

"Ronan's going to have questions about you two. Move!" Korath demands.

"Wait! There's another name you probably know me by!" Peter says.

The group looks up at them.

"Star-lord." Peter says with a smirk.

"What?" Says the head of the troupe in confusion.

"Star-lord man. Legendary outlaw of the galaxy." Peter says.

"Yeah. I don't think you're as known as you think you are." Amarelle says still looking at the leader.

"Sir! My scanners are detecting that the girl seems to have unusual but powerful implants in her brain." One of them says.

"Hm...Ronan has to see about this." Korath says.

"Yeah. He could, but we could do this." Peter says as Amarelle kicks the light ball back and it causes to obliterate the two figures behind them.

The brightness of the exploded ball distracts the leader enough for Peter to shoot him in the chest and take back the orb.

"Alright Amarelle. Let's get the hell….." Peter says before the two of them dodge a shot made by Korath who is somehow still alive and kicking.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!?" Amarelle shouts as they activate their rocket boots and blast out of the building with their masks on.

The two make a rough landing and quickly get back on their feet to make a run back to the Milano. Only to find more men waiting for them.

Peter takes the magnet off of his belt and throws at them which traps them enough for them to jump over them and slide through the hatch of the Milano and into the cockpit.

Peter lands on the floor while Amarelle sort of lands right in the pilot seat for her to activate the ship to take off. She manages to pull up on the throttle in time to miss a shot by the men with a major gun and the Milano blasts out of range.

Peter laughs menacingly with Amarelle smiling as well until they hit an erupted water volcano and ended being shot upwards and flipping downward.

"Oh. Shit!" She says as flies out of the pilot seat.

The two of them are flying and yelping all around the cockpit as the ship is heading towards the surface until Peter finally manages to pull on the throttle and stabilizes the ship before they take off into space with what's left of their lives and the orb.

Amarelle groans as she tucks in a ball while clutching her head in pain.

"This is why I don't let you drive." Peter says.

"Like you can predict that asshole!" Amarelle argues.

"Seriously kid. You're only eleven!" He says about her foul mouth.

Before Peter can respond, the two of them are interrupted by a moan. And look behind to see a pink skinned woman who clearly looked like she went through a whirlwind.

"What happened?" She moaned.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even know you were the ship." Peter says.

"And yet you ask why your relationships never work out." Amarelle rolls her eyes as she shakily stands up and heads down to her bunk for the next millennia.

* * *

 **Hello Guardians of Galaxy fans. This is Adazula here. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my AU with Amarelle. I will be treating this as a test chapter and if I get energy approval from you guys, I will continue. I honestly had the idea about her over a year ago and just decided to release the story with her in it. This is my first child OC and I hope that I don't get carried away with a lot of things. Anyway have a great day and maybe I release more in the near future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Amarelle focuses intently on something called a Rubik's Cube. Which seems to be the only thing that's occupying her since she can't beat right away. Unlike most things.

The girl that Peter had a one night stand with is drinking some coffee and looks at Amarelle.

"Are you his daughter?" She asks. Amarelle looks up and stops for a second before she snorts.

"If he was, then I would have been dead long….. by now. You could say he's my idiotic companion." She says as she continues to mess with the cube.

"And she's the smart ass that somehow convinced Yondu to kidnap another Terran." Peter says as he comes in and places the orb on the table.

"If I was capable of manipulating Yondu, I would have been Emperess of the Ravagers long by now." Amarelle says. "Unlike you who always seems to have his own plans backfired."

"My plans don't always backfire." Peter argues.

"Your most recent one just did. You said and I quote," She says with a mocking look on her face and a high pitch voice, "It's an easy steal Amarelle. It's on an abandoned planet. There's nothing stopping us." Before returning to her usual demeanor, "Abandoned my ass."

"I don't understand how you can be eleven years old and have more piss and vinegar than most of Yondu's men. I don't think I even was like that at your age." Peter says.

"Almost twelve. I think." She says trying to recall her age to no avail. She never remembered her birthday.

"Hey. It looks like someone is calling." The pink girl says.

Uh….don't answer that…" but she presses answer anyway

"Quill!" Yondu shouts.

"Hey….. Yondu." Peter says with a fake demeanor that Yondu easily sees through.

"I'm here on Morag and ain't no orb and ain't no you." He says.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would save you the hassle." Peter says.

"Where are you?"

"I don't want to do this, but I can't tell you." Peter says.

"I slaved to put this deal together….."

"Slaved? Making a couple of calls is not 'Slaved' to me." Peter says.

" We do not do that to each other. We are Ravagers. We have a code." Yondu says.

"Yeah and that is steal from everyone." Peter says.

"When I picked you up on Terra, the rest of the boys wanted to eat you. They never tasted Terran before. I stop them. You're alive because of me. By the way Quill, where's the girl!" He demands.

"Alive and Well. Thank you." Amarelle calls as she focuses her efforts more on the Rubik's cube than talking to Yondu.

"Count yourself lucky that she's still in one piece. I got one hell of a deal off of her hide and I'm not about to have her expire. So you better bring her back here this instant." Yondu says.

"She's fine. Just don't know if I will be returning her to you quite yet." Peter says. And that angers Yondu.

"I will find you two! I will…" Yondu says before Peter cuts off the call.

"You know. He's going to kill you when he finds out that you plan to cash in the orb for yourself." Amarelle says still focusing on the cube.

"Well by then, we'll be long gone and rich." He says.

"Which makes no sense that you brought me along in the first place if you were planning to run from the start. You hardly like my company and find me annoying half the time. So why bring me along?" She says before smirking. "Unless…. You don't find me as annoying as you claim and actually like me enough not to leave me behind."

"You're imagining things." He denies.

"Am I?" She asks.

Peter turns away from her and pretends to look at the map screen. Though his mind is on something else. Amarelle.

Ever since Yondu brought her back five years ago, Peter had a soft spot for her. Even if she never returned it to him. She was Terran. Like him. As well as a child. And was obviously kidnapped from her planet when she couldn't stop it. She deserves to be somewhere that didn't destined her to become a space criminal. While Peter may not have had that opportunity growing up to live out his childhood on Terra, he wants to make sure that she does and that mistakes are not repeated. Even if it meant getting into major trouble with Yondu. Especially with what he plans to do with her.

He plans to take her back home to Terra.

* * *

"Put a bounty on those two! But I want them back alive." Yondu orders Krager.

"Alive!?" One of his crew members said in outrage, "You've always been soft on those Terrans!"

"The only one I have been soft on is you!" Yondu shouts brandishing his arrow on his belt. "The girl earns her keep. Need I remind how you broke out of prison the last five times. And don't you worry about Mr. Quill. When he shows up back here, I'm gonna kill him myself. What we do need to worry about is who else wants that orb."

* * *

On the planet of Xandar, many people are going about their daily business. Especially an unusual duo in the business of bounty hunting.

"Look at the old guy! Smooching up to that girl. We know that's not your wife!" A talking raccoon by the name of Rocket says as he scanning the crowds for a possible bounty.

He turns around to see the tall tree creature drinking directly from the water fountain.

"Quit drinking the fountain! That's disgusting!" Rocket says.

"I am Groot." Groot says.

"I just saw you did that!" Rocket says.

His scanner then picks up on some thirty year old with a young girl in similar clothing.

"Let's see." Rocket says. "Demanded back by Yondu alive. 40k! We're gonna be rich! Wait…... another one? The young girl? Also demanded back by Yondu alive. Wait…...60k!? Oh….. we hit the jackpot!"

He turns to see Groot continuing to drink the fountain and sighs in embarrassment.

"Do you think the broker won't question the fact that we came here without Yondu?" Amarelle says as she walks besides Peter.

"Hopefully he doesn't. Anyway. I need you to wait outside around the plaza in case that Yondu does arrive. Keep him occupied while I complete the deal." Peter says.

"Let me guess because he won't kill me as easily as you?" She says.

"The very one." Peter says.

"Ok." Amarelle says. "But you owe me and don't think you can weasel your way out of it."

Peter looks back at her and points before heading over to the Broker ahead of her. She takes off in the opposite direction and walks around the plaza.

She stops for a second and looks over the balcony down to the lower level and sees a child younger than herself with her parents skipping so happily. Not having a care in the world.

"Looks like she doesn't having any life's problems." Amarelle mumbles before she looks out of the corner of her eyes and sees a fast growing branch and spin kicks. Knocking a tree like creature holding a bag to his side when she kicks his shins.

She tries to dart in another direction when something she hasn't seen in a long time stands before her. A raccoon.

But this one isn't the one from children's books. This one has a frickin gun!

"Don't think that you're going to get away from us this easily!" It says.

"Huh?!" Amarelle says in confusion. Since when did raccoons talk.

"Looks like we'll be rich Groot. We got overselves the girl as Yondu requested." The raccoon says.

"Of course Yondo placed bounties on us." Amarelle thinks before gets an idea. "Wait. I'm worth shit compared to another girl right he's looking for right here in this plaza. You need proof. Her name is Amanda Hugandkiss."

"What?" The raccoon says in confusion and turns to Groot. "How would I even find Amanda Hugandkiss?"

Groot snorts. Amarelle would have laughed, but she takes this opportunity to jump over the balcony behind her and roll on to the first level. Scaring a lot of people, but continues to make a run for it from the crazy raccoon and tree.

"Oh Great. This is just perfect! Now we have to go after her, the guy, and Amanda Hugandkiss." Rocket says in frustration as Groot snorts even harder.

"I am Groot." Groot chuckles.

"What's so funny about a girl's name….." Rocket says before realizing the dupe. "God Damn it! I'm going to kill that brat!"

Amarelle makes a run back towards the broker's when she notices Peter running after some green woman in opposite direction on the higher ground. She skittishly turns herself around in order to catch up to Peter.

She watches them struggle for the orb and the orb is knocked from Peter's hand by her knife. It falls onto the first level which Amarelle catches immediately.

She starts running as fast as she could and can feel the green woman's pursuit on her.

The green woman grabs her, throws her down, and faces her angrily.

"You stay out of this little girl. This is a fight for grown ups." She says in a threatening manner.

"Yeah. Aren't I stinker?" Amarelle says as she slams down her fist and activates a bracelet that she made that can send a miniature shock waves to blast the woman away from her into the fountain. A specialty of her own making.

She stands up and holds the orb as her prize when a bag suddenly goes over her.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" She helps as she struggles within the bag as Groot slings it over his shoulder.

"Quit smiling you big dummy. We're supposed to be professionals." Rocket says before groaning, "You have got to be kidding."

Gamora easily tosses Rocket to the side and uses her sword to slice off Groot's arms and gets him to drop the bag.

She was about to open the bag when Peter shoots her with his gun from behind. Electrocuting her and causing her to collapse.

"Let's go." Peter says as he grabs Amarelle and they make a run back for the ship.

Rocket pulls out his gun and says,"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is going to hurt." Before he fires at Peter and it electrocutes him. Causing him to collapse and start convulsing.

"Cry little man." Rocket laughs and turns to face Groot whining over his arms. "Quit your whining you idiot. It'll grow back. We got bigger problems. We need to get the brat..." He says as he turns around to find her surprisingly walking over towards him with not a hint of fear on her face, but rather a sign that she's truly pissed off. "Oh. Decided to make things easy for me? Well. Appreciate the gesture kid. Maybe I won't hurt you as much." He the points the gun at Amarelle.

But instead of fear that he thought she was going to display, she does something unexpected to him. She smirks at him as his weapon charges.

"Go ahead. Because I won't mind me some roadkill." She says as she focuses on his gun with malicious intent. Things are about to get interesting. That is until they suddenly are uplifted by a beam from a Novacore ship.

"Subject 89P13. Drop your weapon." A Novacore officer says from his ship.

"Aw. Crap." Rocket says dropping his gun.

"You just had to ruin the fun." Amarelle sighs.

Two of the Novacore officers tend to Peter and handcuff him.

"Hey if it isn't Star-Munch. One of my coworkers just picked up Annabelle." Dey says as he gestures over to his coworker that is handcuffing the young girl.

"It's Star-Lord and Amarelle." Peter corrects.

"Right…. Code names. I picked them up a while back. Him for petty theft and her for assisting in escape from incarceration. We still can't figure out how a child managed to shut down all of the security systems and cameras at once." Dey says to his buddy. "Oh. Well. I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter to the story. I left some pretty interesting hints for the next chapter. Anyway hope you like it and leave comments when you feel like it. Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gamora" Dey starts with the green woman standing before him. "Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adoptive daughter of the mad titanThantos. Recently he has lend out her and her sister Nebula over to Ronan. Which leads us to believe Thantos and Ronan are working together."

"Subject 89P13." Dey says while the raccoon growls and spits on the floor. "The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experimentations on a lower life form."

"What in the hell?" Garthan Sal says about the giant tree that stands in front of them. Dey continues,"They call it Groot. A humanoid plant that has recently been traveling with 89P13 as his personal houseplant slash muscle."

The next one surprises Garthan Sal.

"What's a kid doing here?" He says looking at girl who's not paying no attention as she rolls her eyes to either of them as they check out her profile.

"That is Unknown Female 263R3. Refers to herself as Amarelle. Age is unknown. Origins most likely suggests that she's Terran. Has been with a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta for over five years. She has implants in her brain that are indistinguishable and we have no idea what they do. And despite obviously being a minor, her list of crimes and modifications puts her eligible for the Kilyn." Dey says.

"Peter Jason Quill. Also from Terra." Dey says as Peter gives them the middle finger. "Has also been raised from youth by the same band of mercenaries called the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta. It's heavily implied that both 263R3 and Quill work together."

"What a bunch of A-holes." Sal says. "Transport all five to the Kilyn."

* * *

"I guess most of these Novacores want to uphold the law." Rocket says as they step off the transport ship into the Kilyn prison. "But these guys here, they're corrupt and cruel. But hey. That's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I escaped from 22 prisons. This one's no different."

"Not much about being on this side of the bars, but I have broke people out of multiple prisons." Amarelle says.

"Probably as a distraction." Rocket mutters.

"You could say that." Amarelle says.

"You guys are lucky that the broad showed up because me and Groot would be collecting that bounty on you two right now and you would be drawn by Yondu and those Ravagers. Especially on Princess over there." Rocket says gesturing to Amarelle as he mutters. "Given Yondu's put a higher price on her."

"Seriously?" Peter says. "He's more concerned about getting a pissy eleven year old back than killing me. I feel insulted."

"Oh boo hoo hoo." Amarelle rolls her eyes.

"Anyway. I had a lot of people try to kill me over the years and I'm not about to be taken down by a tree and a talking raccoon." Peter says.

"What's a raccoon?" Rocket says in confusion.

"What's a raccoon? That's what you are. Stupid." Peter says in response.

"Ain't nothing like me. Except me." He says.

"Welcome to the club." Amarelle says.

"So this orb has a shiny blue suitcase. Ark of the covenant. Maltese falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" Peter asks Gamora.

"I am Groot." Groot says. Amarelle frowns a bit as she has only heard this from the tree creature.

"I have no words for an honorless thief and his brat of a sister." Gamora says.

Amarelle snorts in response. "You're definitely way off."

"Pretty high and mighty for some genocidal maniac like you." Rocket says. "And yeah I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah. We know who you are." Peter says before whispering to Groot. "Who is she?"

"Seriously?" Amarelle says. Even she knows who Gamora is.

"I am Groot." Groot says in an insistent tone.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan. I was betraying him. I made plans to sell it to a third party." Gamora says as they enter into the impound part of the prison.

"I am Groot." Groot says.

"Yeah. Well that's just as fascinating as first past eighty-nine times that you told me that. What is wrong with giving tree over there?" Peter says annoyed.

"Well he don't know talking like me and you so his vocabulistics are limited to I and Am and Groot. Exclusively in that order." Rocket says.

Amarelle eyes one of the guys handling their possessions and sees the guy playing songs on Peter's Walkman. Which is the one thing Peter hates more than anything and some of Yondu's crew have learned their lesson the hard way.

She immediately watches Peter slip into the impound as the door closes and demands the blue bastard to put it back. That is until the bastard uses a taser on him.

The guy shocks him to his knees, but Peter continues.

"That song, Hooked on a Feeling. Blue Swede. 1973. That song belongs to me!" Peter shouts.

The blue bastard continues to shock Peter as everyone watches him convulse.

"Oh…...Man that's going to add another scar." Amarelle cringes.

* * *

Amarelle stands in nothing but her grey undershirt and matching boxers as she gets blasted with the orange cleanser once more which given her small frame is easily pushed up against the wall.

She's dragged from showering area by an attendant after she's deemed clean and is thrown into an area with Gamora and is nearly hit in the face when she is thrown a yellow prison uniform for her to change into.

She can sense Gamora stare at the side of her skull which displays one of the reminders of her 'alterations.'

Amarelle hates when her external metal plates of her implants are out on display for everyone to see. Especially since the placement surrounding area in basically a bald patch. Which makes it hard to for anyone to ignore. That's why she uses her welding goggles as an accessory when she doesn't use it. It's both practical and covers the metal plates.

"Jealous?" Amarelle says not looking at her when she pulls the sleeveless yellow shirt over her undershirt.

"Hardly." Gamora says as she braids her hair to stay out of her face.

She sighs as she braids her own long hair her back into her signature pigtail braids and uses a prison standard black handkerchief as a bandana to cover the plates since her goggles have been taken away by guards when they had to relinquish all personal possessions.

They eventually regroup with the boys as they are being handed their blankets for their time in the Kilyn and are basically thrown into the general prison population.

They look around the place. It has a prison guard tower and many guards with their guns and wristbands to activate doors roaming the place to keep the other prisoners in check.

Amarelle just simply shrugs. Nothing she hasn't encountered before in the past.

Her thoughts are interrupted when something disgusting is thrown at Peter's face and many of the prisoners start laughing.

"Welcome to hell." She mutters.

Meanwhile people give Gamora hell as they walk through the place. Amarelle can't help but somewhat feel bad for her, but doesn't let it show on her face.

"A lot of people here lost their families to Ronan." Rocket explains. "So they're pretty pissed at her. She'll last a day. Tops."

"Aren't the guards supposed to prevent this?" Peter asks.

"They're supposed to keep us from getting out. It doesn't matter what we do to each other on the inside." Rocket says.

"Pretty much." Amarelle agrees.

"Get a load of the fresh meat." A prisoner says as he gets into Peter's face. "I'm going to smash you into Terrian jelly." The guy threatens.

"You know that'll ruin your diet if eat crap like him." Amarelle says.

"Are you trying to ask for it?" Peter whispers harshly.

"They won't hurt me. I'm a kid. They might not be the cleanest nor like to play nice but two things are for sure. They won't hurt kids and they kill people that do. Why do you think child abusers and killers never last long in prison? So this guy won't hurt me. No matter how much I piss him off." She smirks at the angry monster who is stunned and angered by the child's audacity.

"You want to say that again you little….."The guy starts screaming as Groot holds him in the air by his nostrils.

"Holy….." Amarelle was about to swear when she is frowned upon by Peter. "You know. I can't always be a little angel and watch my words."

"What are you talking about? You've always been a child from hell." He says.

"Devil's Child is more of my liking thank you very much." She says.

"Listen up! Those two are our bounties. They stick with us! If you have a problem with it then you'll have to go through us! Or more likely we go through you!" Rocket threatens the prisoners.

Groot drops the guy and he ends up in the fetal position in pain.

"Damn….." Amarelle mutters. She looks at the crying guy as she walks away to follow Gamora while Peter goes off with Groot and Rocket.

A bunch of the prisoners shout and taunt as she pushes through them to her and Gamora's shared bunk. She isn't particularly threatened by these people herself. Mostly because it's not her that they're after.

She enters the bunk and looks up at Gamora and sees her barely keeping her composure as the prisoners shout obscenities at her as the door closes behind them for hours to come.

Amarelle has learned many things about keeping it together. Not matter what it seems on the outside. It's completely different from is actually the truth.

* * *

Amarelle lies in her bunk wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Trying to get some sleep when the door to their prison cell opens. She closes her eyes and makes it seem like she's asleep.

"Her?" One person asks.

"You idiot. Not the kid! The green one." Another person barks. "Do you want to be marked as a child killer?"

She hears struggling and opens one eye to see three people restrain Gamora and drag her out of the prison cell against her will. The prison cell door closes and Amarelle waits ten seconds after they disappear when she immediately gets up and goes up to the door. Only to find it locked.

"Damn it." She swears. Looks like the guards were in on this.

She sighs before taking a deep breath and places her hands on the door. "Hope it works on doors." She mutters as she focuses on the door and feels her entire physical form separate from her mental form. From the buzzing within her skull to a tinglingness on her fingertips. She finds her subconsciousness traveling the wires of the prison system and finds herself eventually to the computer program that controls all the prison cell doors. Within half a second the mechanisms of the door unlock and let herself out.

She feels herself come back into her body. She takes a breath and runs out of her cell after Gamora. Luckily hearing Gamora's struggling has provided where she is being taken.

She follows the noise down the stairs over to where the showers are to find one guy holding out his knife at Gamora while several other men restrained her.

Amarelle ducks behind some boxes and sees the whole thing playing out.

"Consider this your death sentence. For your crimes against the Galaxy." The head guy threatens. Amarelle was about to step in if it weren't for another presence.

"You dare." Everyone hears a voice and looks up to see a big muscular man with red tattoos. "You know who I am?"

"You're Drax the Destroyer." The guy says. "You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions "

"Ronan murdered my wife, Hovat, and my daughter, Kamaria. He slaughtered from where they he laughed!" Drax shouts in anger.

Amarelle looks over to see Peter, Rocket, and Groot on the other side of the room. She can see them, but they don't see her as they are focused on the confrontation.

Drax continues, "Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family. I will be killing one of his."

"Of course." The guy hands him his knife.

Gamora then fights on impulse and takes down two the guys with ease and hold their knives up to Drax and the other guy's throats.

"I am no family to Ronan. Or to Thanto." Gamora says before dropping the knives. "I'm your only hope in stopping him."

But Drax yells as he draws out the knife, "Your words mean nothing to me!"

Amarelle acts on impulse as she dashes out of her hiding spot.

"Stop!" Amarelle shouts as she steps in between them as Drax was about to kill Gamora. He sees the child and stops just in time. He stares at her in bewilderment and distress as he breathes heavily when he drops the knife.

Amarelle breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Here's the third chapter. Don't know. Don't care what people think. I just thought that this how I want to end the chapter on. With a little more on Amarelle and what she has. And also how her presence affects other characters. Anyway. Happy Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breakout

"What is this?" Drax asks out of disbelief before shaking out of it and picks up his knife.

Peter steps in and says, "I don't think this is the way to go about this."

"Are you the man that I should be tempted to kill." Drax threatens.

"Well she's hardly the first woman that's tried to do that to me either. Even kids hate me." Peter says as he gestures to Amarelle and Gamora. "This little beast stabbed me with a fork three years ago when I blew her cut of a one time profit without telling her." He pulls up his shirt to show a scar.

"Yeah…" Amarelle admits and nods her own admission.

"And this." He pulls the collar of his shirt. "From a Kree girl when she thought I was eyeing another woman. I was asking for some information and she had tentacles so…."

"What does this have to do with anything." Drax says.

Amarelle says, "You don't want to kill her. I know Ronan killed your family, but this solves nothing."

Peter continues, "Exactly. She's the one who betrayed him. He's going to come after her. And when he does that's when you…" He does a throat slitting symbol.

"Why would I put a finger on his throat?" Drax asks.

"Uh…. That's a symbol for cutting his throat." Amarelle says. "Have you seriously not even seen that symbol?"

"I wouldn't slit his throat. I would cut his head clean off."

"Still." Peter continues. "What you're doing is doing the dirty work for him."

Drax contemplates the thought before letting Gamora go. Much to everyone's relief.

"I like your knife. I'm keeping it." Drax says as he leaves.

"You didn't need to save me." Gamora says. "I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I can care less about that. But you do know where to sell my orb.

"Your orb?" Amarelle says raising an eyebrow.

"And how do you suppose we'll sell it when we're trapped in here?" Gamora says.

"Rocket here has busted out of 22 prisons so…" Peter looks to Rocket.

"Oh we're definitely getting out." Rocket says mischievously.

"Not to mention my skills too." Amarelle smirks.

"And what skill is that? Being adorable Princess?" Rocket says as Amarelle glares at him. "By the way, how much is that orb going up for?"

"Four billion units." Gamora says.

"What?!" Rocket says.

"Shit….." Amarelle says in disbelief. Peter was so distracted by the price that he didn't even call out on her language.

"So when we get out of here. We'll be able to split it three ways.

Amarelle clears her throat. "Four."

"I am Groot." Groot says as he comes in.

" Five. Asleep when we need you, but always awake for the money." Rocket throws up his hands.

* * *

Things were already under way the very next day.

"If we're going to bust out of this joint, we need to get into that launch tower. And for that I'm going to need a few things." Rocket says as they get their food.

"Or I could just simply….." Amarelle tries to explain.

Rocket ignores her, "That armband controls all the ins and outs of the facility. I need one."

"Leave it to me." Gamora says.

"That guy over there. I need his prosthetic leg." Rocket continues.

"His leg?" Peter says.

"Yeah. I don't need to tell you twice." Rocket mutters.

Amarelle raises her eyebrow. Under what circumstances does this raccoon need the prosthetic leg?

"You know. I can….." She tries to say.

"Now the box on the tower. Blinking yellow light. Behind there is a quarnax battery. I need that." Rocket interrupts her.

Amarelle turns her attention away from the group to see Groot going up to the tower and stretching himself to reach the tower.

"Guys…" She tries to get their attention but they are bickering of how they need to get the battery.

"How are we going to get up there? It's at least twenty feet high on one of the most heavily guarded places in the facility. Peter points out.

"My plan needs a Quantax battery, so figure it out!" Rocket shout as he continues, "Once the battery is removed. This place is going to slam into emergency mode, so we need to move quickly. So be sure to get that last."

"Guys. I'm telling you this right now that I can save you the hassle by simply…." Amarelle says before the lights flashes a second before returning to normal. The alarms immediately go off and they look to see Groot with the battery in his hand.

"Or we could just get it first and improvise!" Rocket shouts.

"I'll get the wristband." Gamora says.

"Leg." Peter says before they split.

"Wait!" Amarelle shouts as they take off in different directions. She groans as she gets up from the table, "And there goes the easy way."

Drones come flying out and face the tree like creature holding the battery in his hands while most of the prisoners run back into their cells.

Rocket scurries onto Groot's shoulder and yells at him, "You idiot! How am I suppose to fight these guys without my stuff!?"

Amarelle gets under a table and looks around for a way to get up to the tower with all the commotion that's going on.

The gray guy, Drax, helps out Rocket and Groot by taking down one of the guards and grabs his gun.

"Freaky little beast." He calls out to Rocket and tosses him the gun.

Rocket catches the gun and says, "Oh yeah." Before he starts firing at the guards and drones.

She sees Gamora going after the guard with the armband. So far she's able to take care of that without issues. Meanwhile she eyes Peter bargaining with the guy for his leg.

"You want my what?" The guy on the leg says.

"I swear that roadkill doesn't need that leg." She mutters before seeing an opening. She takes a deep breath and makes a run for the tower.

Some of the guards notice her and try to make a grab for her. But she's very agile and uses the fact that she's smaller than them against them. Which makes her a lot harder to catch. And Yondu made sure she knew of her physical advantages against some of the bigger guys.

She dodges the guards and jumps on to the tower. She tries to make her way to climb up to the surveillance tower as fast as possible considering that people are firing their weapons at her. She was halfway up when a drone knocks her off suddenly and she heads straight to the ground.

Peter beats up a guard with the leg when he hears a girl scream.

"Amarelle!" She hears Peter shout as she makes a hard landing onto to her back.

She groans and feels her body. Bruised, but not broken. Lucky her. At least until she looks up and sees all the drones point their guns at her. Fully prepared to shoot.

Everyone stops what they're doing and watches the girl about to shot.

Amarelle turns her attention away from the situation she's in, but actually the weapons installed into them. A familiar buzzing sensation in her head comes to her as she feels the machines and mechanisms run through her veins when she reads how they work and feeds the instructions into them.

The drones pull their triggers only for it to not work much to everyone's confusion. Including the guards. Only Peter understands what's going on, but it still shocks him.

"What the hell?" Drax says in disbelief.

The guards try once more to get the drones to fire at the child only for the drones to turn away from the girl and face the guards instead. The guards start to panic as the drones start firing at them instead. Which sends them into a screaming frenzy.

She snaps back into reality. She sits up and whistles at her work. She hasn't done that one in a while. She quickly gets back onto her feet and runs over to where Groot is stretched out to the platform above before climbing up again with everyone else following suit.

It wasn't long before they reach the launch tower and give the poor sucker left in there quite the surprise by tossing him out with ease.

"Spare me your fowl gaze woman." Drax says when she is surprised to see him.

"Why is this one here?" Gamora asks about Drax.

"Well I promised him that he can stay and kill your boss. And I always keep my promises when their muscle bound wack jobs that will kill me if I don't." Peter says

"True." Amarelle says.

Gamora hands Rocket the band.

"Here you go." Peter says as he hands him the leg.

"Oh? I just needed the two things. I wasn't really serious about the leg." Rocket says as he focuses on the two items.

"I knew it." Amarelle mouths to herself.

"What? I had to transfer the guy thirty thousand units!" Peter says.

"Yeah. But was he hopping around? I bet you it must've been really funny!" Rocket starts laughing.

"So what's your plan or did you made it up too?" Peter says pissed off.

"I have a plan. I have a plan." Rocket says as he's putting it together.

"Spare me your yammering and free me from this containment." Drax says.

"Yeah I have to agree with walking thesaurus over here." Peter says.

"I am not a thesaurus!" Drax yells.

"It's a metaphor." Amarelle says.

"His people are completely literal. So any form of a metaphor is going to go over his head." Rocket says while working.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I will catch it." Drax says

"I'm gonna die with the biggest idiots in the Galaxy." Gamora says.

"We have company." Amarelle says when she looks out to see guards with upgraded weapons. "With big guns."

"Anytime now Rodent!" Gamora shouts as they keep getting shot at and more cracks in the glass appear.

"I remember this creature. We used to roast him over the fire when I was young. Their skin was delicious." Drax says fondly of the memory.

"Not helping!" Rocket yells as he frantically gets the last pieces together.

"Well. I honestly didn't think I would make it this far." Amarelle says looking at the people ready to fire the big guns until something happens. Everyone outside the entire starts levitating.

"You turned off the artificial gravity from everywhere. Except in here." Gamora realizes as Rocket detaches the tower from its stationary position.

"No…... No. No. No. Damn it. Why isn't it working?" Rocket mutters frantically as he was trying to activate something.

"Don't tell me something went wrong?" Peter says.

"I don't know! I can't seem to get control of the drones they're still under some weird code that caused them to attack the guards. It's too powerful for me to get past. I need to get them under the tower if we ever want to get out of here." Rocket says.

Peter looks at Amarelle and realizes what's going on.

"Uh… you might want to help us out a bit." He whispers to her.

"Oh…... Right." Amarelle says realizing she's still controlling the drones. She closes her eyes and feels the remaining drones outside the tower. She feeds them commands and they attached themselves under the tower and she releases them to Rocket's control.

"What the? They're back online?" He says in confusion. "Well never mind. Let's get the hell out of this joint." He then steers the tower downward towards the exit.

Everyone holds on as they make their escape from their prison.

"Well Peter. As I told you. I had a plan." Rocket smirks as they steer the tower out of the main prison area into a tunnel. The metal screeches as they go through the tunnel until they eventually crash.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Amarelle says as they make a run for the impound area.

"There it is. The Milano. The blue and orange one." Peter says pointing out a window to where they were keeping the ships.

They each get into their bins at impound that contained their stuff.

"Oh sweet child of mine. I'll never let them touch you again." Amarelle says as she inhales the blissful smell of must, sweat, and leather that can only come from her red leather jacket.

"I can't believe it. They fold yours nicely and crumpled mine. That's rude." Rocket complains as Amarelle tears off her prison uniform and puts on her gear.

Rocket glances up for a second as he puts on his gear to see the girl has ripped off her headband which reveals her metal plates on her head.

"You….." He says to himself in disbelief as she puts her welding goggles back over the plates.

"Great the orb is there. Let's go." Gamora sees the orb in Peter's bag.

"No….. Wait. Wait. He didn't put it back." Peter looks through his bin frantically.

"Peter let's go!" Amarelle says.

"Take them to the ship and keep the ship close by." He orders Gamora as he hands his bag to her. "I got to get something."

"You heard him. Let's go!" Amarelle says.

They take off out of the Kilyn after a brief argument between an angry raccoon and a pissy preteen of who gets to drive and meet at the designated spot. Amarelle growls over losing the argument.

"How's he going to get to us?" Rocket asks.

"He declined to share that information with us." Gamora says.

"We have our ways." Amarelle says.

"Then screw him. Let's not wait around for some human with a death wish. You got the orb right?" Rocket asks.

"Yes." Gamora says.

"This Peter we're talking about. Do you really think he was going to let you leave him behind on his ship?" Amarelle says looking out in space.

"What are you talking about?" Gamora asks.

"Check the bag sweet heart." Amarelle says.

Gamora checks the bag and scoffs upon realizing that the orb isn't there.

"Forget it. We need to leave or we'll be blown to bits." Rocket says.

"We're not leaving without the orb." Gamora says

It was then they start hearing music on the ship and they look out to see Peter using his rocket boots.

"Behold. What an inspirational man." Drax says in admiration.

Amarelle can't help but laugh in response.

"I'm sorry. It's just…. I can't help with what you just said." She tears up in laughter.

"Forget Quill for a second. What I don't understand stand is how the drones turned against the guards before having their way with Princess over there?" Rocket points to Amarelle.

The preteen stops laughing and glares at the raccoon.

"I swear….Call me Princess one more time and I will do the same thing to your skeletal system." Amarelle threatens immediately.

That silences the whole group as they are confused by what she just said.

"Same thing? You mean you did this?" Gamora asks.

Peter comes in and comes up to the cockpit.

"This one shows spirit. That was brave of you to do such a heroic feat. What was that you were after?" Drax asks.

Peter says nothing as he hands Drax the Walkman. Amarelle groans in response. Of course he did.

"You're an imbecile." Drax responds.

"What else is new?" Amarelle says.

* * *

 **New chapter is up. Happy Reading. See you at the next update. I hope this satisfies you for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the Milano

Amarelle puts a kettle on the makeshift stove for some much needed tea and strikes a match with her teeth to light up the gas. A little trick that she picked up at some point in her life. No idea where though.

"Whoa! Ranger Rick! You can't take apart my ship without asking! I already got enough problems when Amarelle does it." She heard Peter say to Rocket.

"Leave me out of this Peter. Believe me, I can do worse." She calls.

"What piece of junk is that?" Rocket says pointing to something that Amarelle was working on.

"It's not junk. I think of it as potential." She says focusing on the water boiling.

"Huh. I like the way you think." Rocket says.

"Seriously though. Don't rip apart my ship." Peter says.

"Don't touch that. That's a bomb." Rocket says.

"So now you're just leaving bombs around?" Peter says outraged.

"I was going to put it in a box!" Rocket says.

"As if that's going to be any better." Peter says as Rocket pulls out a crate to reveal a wrapped gift Amarelle has seen before. She knows well enough not to move or even touch it. But Rocket doesn't know that.

Peter kicks it back under the table and asks, "What is that?" He points to another device.

"That's for when things get hardcore. Or if you want to blow up moons." He says.

"No one it blowing up moons." Gamora tells them.

Amarelle snorts as she takes the kettle off the fire and makes her tea.

"You just want to suck the joy out of everything." Rocket mutters.

"No you know how I feel when I don't get to call the shots." She says as she sits at the main table while observing Gamora and Drax also being the ones to argue.

"That's because you're eleven." Peter says.

"Maybe twelve." Amarelle corrects him.

"Still the youngest out of all of us." Peter says to her as she scoffs and turns to Gamora. "I'm going to need your buyer's coordinates."

"We're heading in the right direction for now." Is all Gamora says.

"Things would be a lot easier if you started trusting me more." Peter says.

"And you don't trust me." Gamora says.

"I don't think any one of us trusts each other." Amarelle mutters sipping her tea.

"I would trust you more if you tell what this is." Peter says holding the orb. "I'm guessing this is a weapon."

"I don't know what it is." Gamora admits putting the orb down only for Drax to take it.

"If this is a weapon than we should use against Ronan." Drax says holding the orb.

"Put that down you idiot or you'll destroy us all." Gamora threatens.

"Or just you murderess!" Drax argues.

"I let you live once princess!" Gamora argues.

"I am not a princess!" Drax yells before Peter intervenes

"Nobody is killing nobody on my ship!" Peter says.

"Look. We can waste more time arguing or get this deal down and over with quicker by keeping your opinions to yourselves." Amarelle says.

"Exactly we're stuck together until we get the money." Peter says.

Drax tosses back the orb. "I have no interest in money." He says before walking away.

"Great that makes one less to split." Peter says.

"We made an agreement but we're not partners. I'll let the buyer we're one our way." Gamora says before adding. "And Quill, your ship is filthy."

Peter says smirking, "She has no idea. If I had a black light, place would like a Jackson Polluck painting."

"You got issues Quill." Rocket says shaking his head.

"I think we all do if we're so willing be put on the same ship with each other just for a deal." Amarelle says.

"If it's for that kind of money. I'd be willing to lose another organic limb." Rocket says, "Expect ecept the one that matters." He mumbles the last part walking away

"I did not need to hear that." Amarelle says putting down her empty mug.

* * *

"You got any cute little buggers like this one." Yondu says. "I like to stick them all in a line on my control console."

"I can't tell if you're joking." The Broker says.

"He's being fully serious." Kraglin

"But first you're going to tell me about this orb and why so many people care so much damn about it? And any idea who might want to buy it?" Yondu says.

The Broker starts, "Sir the high end community…." But Yondu continuously mocks his excuses with his point of view of excuses.

"I can't betray the identity of my buyers!" The Broker says but Yondu whistles his arrow to back him into his desk.

Yondu chuckles, "Now let's start talking Buyers. I got precious cargo to get back and it ain't the orb. So start talking."

* * *

Amarelle looks out at the planet in front of here and swallows nervously. She didn't think they would be here of all places, but she shouldn't be surprised given the circumstances of the purchase.

"What kind of place is this." Drax says.

"It's called Knowhere. It's said to be on the severed head of a celestial being." Gamora says before saying to Rocket. "Be wary rodent. Anything is free game."

"I know this place all too well." Amarelle says looking at the familiar planet.

"You've been to this place before?" Rocket says flying in.

"Of course I been to this place. This is the planet of black markets for anything that's just about illegal. Including living things. Those are quite a scream." Amarelle says.

"How do you know so much about those auctions." Peter says.

"Cause I was the main attraction in one." Amarelle says before finishing. "When Yondu bought me."

Everyone including Peter says nothing. He clearly did not know that about Amarelle. He thought she was taken by him straight from Earth. Even though Yondu did say that he bought her. He never did quite believe that and chalked it up to being bullshit. But this is the first time her circumstances before the Ravagers were ever mentioned. Even more surprising by her herself.

Gamora walks up to the kid.

"How old are you actually?" She asks.

"Eleven. Maybe twelve. I think." Amarelle responds.

"You think? I don't understand. Where is your family and what are you doing with someone like him?" Gamora asks as she points to Peter.

"Back on Terra. Haven't seen them since I was abducted when I was maybe four. And since I was bought by Yondu around two years later when I was maybe six, I'm part of the Ravagers. Therefore I get to be here. Well not really since Yondu technically did not give Quill permission to take me along for the ride for that orb he's carrying." Amarelle says.

"For what reason Yondu decided to buy a young child like you?" Gamora asks.

"Well obviously to exploit my use." Amarelle says as though it was a dumb question.

"Doing what exactly?" Gamora clarifies.

Amarelle looked away before looking back at her and say,"I'm small. Can get into really tight places."

Gamora doesn't buy it, "That's not just it. For that he could have just steal a child instead of going through all the hassle to buy you."

"He stole me." Peter says in response.

"We're not talking about you." Gamora says to Peter and turns her attention to Amarelle, "You know. I have seen many strange things in my life, but you're one of the strangest things of all. Let's start by talking about those drones going haywire and I think they relate to the metal plates on your head."

Amarelle sighs and says, "I have implants in my head and they allow me to control electrical stuff. I can hack anything that basically runs on electricity. Doors. Security systems. Drones." She smirks. "Basically I'm a human computer. Better known as a Technopath."

"A Technopath." Gamora says before she turns to Peter in anger. "You had a technopath with you the whole time!?" Gamora yells at him.

"It…...might've slipped my mind at the time of planning." Peter says as though it justifies the whole thing.

"Wait a minute. Back up for just a second. You were a technopath this whole time and neither of you ever thought to mention that in the first place!?" Rocket shouts at both of them. "Could have made breakout a hell of a lot easier!"

"I am Groot." Groot says.

You said it pal!" Rocket says.

"I was trying to tell you in the beginning!" Amarelle groans. "Then I would kindly suggest that we could have just simply slipped out if I shut down the cameras and security systems temporarily and distracted the guards by starting a riot. But hey your plan still got us out."

Rocket glares in response and scoffs.

"How did you get the implants?" Drax asks

"That's a story for another time sweetheart. Oh wait. There won't be a next time. So there's no need to tell you" Amarelle smirks to glaring Drax, "Alright now that my little party trick is in the open. Let's complete this deal before anyone else has to share anything we don't want to share about. Now if you excuse me. I have to get my gauntlets."

She goes down to the lower level and sees the mess. Along with Peter's crate out in the open.

"I might as well put that in a place where that raccoon might not get to it." She thinks as she picks up the crate and brings it to the bunk area.

She puts it on the floor by his bunk away. She was about to push it in when she notices a piece a paper with a communication number and a name.

The Avengers.

"Who the hell are they?" She asks herself frowning. And more importantly why are they in Peter's personal crate. He only puts stuff in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see or mess with.

She takes the paper and picks up her gauntlets that has a communicator installed in it and programs in the number with her technopath.

"Hello Happy here." A man's voice says.

Amarelle frowns over the man's name before keeping her voice neutral as she says, "Hi this is the assistant to the Captain of the Milano. Peter Quill. I'm calling in on behalf of him."

"Oh…..Starlord. Yeah. You can tell him that we're ready to give him the all clear to bring the Technopath child he was explaining about." Happy says.

Amarelle does a double take. No. He can't mean her. This has got to be a mistake. But it can't be a mistake because she's the only one that he knows about.

"Right. The child….." She says keeping her composure together. "Well. Ill….. Let him know as soon as possible. You have a good day."

She ends the call right there and breathes heavily.

"Kid. Let's go!" Rocket calls out.

"Coming." She calls out before mumbling in anger, "You son of a bitch."

* * *

 **Sorry. It took so long. Work. School. The usual. Plus finding the best way to tackle this scene because I did want her to explain her power. But I didn't want it to be too detailed like a dictionary or detracting away from her personality. So I thought this was the best way to go about this. And we get a bit of her past as well and a hint of betrayal. So that's cool as well.**

 **Anyway. Happy Reading! And see you next time!**


End file.
